Power Girl
Statistics Power Girl Kara Zor-L F) Rm30 A) Mn75 S) Un100 E) Un100 R) Ex20 I) Ex20 P) Am50 Health: 305 Karma: 90 Resources: Rm30 Pop: 20 Known Powers: Kryptonian Physiology: Exposure to a Yellow sun alters a Kryptonian to allow great physical abilities that provide Supergirl with the Agility, Strength, and Endurance Ranks listed under statistics and includes the following powers: -''Invulnerabilities:'' CL1000 resistance to Heat, Cold, Disease, Corrosives, Toxins and Radiation. Her body's cells protect her internally as well so even her insides wouldn't be melted by drinking a vial of acid. -''True Invulnerability:'' Un protection vs. Physical and Energy -''True Flight:'' Un airspeeds in atmosphere, CL3000 speed in space. -''Heat Vision:'' Un Heat, 10 areas -''Hyper Speed:'' Supergirl is faster than even Superman. She possesses hyperspeed at Sh-Y rank. She may: --Substitute for Fighting for multiple attacks and evading. May make up to 3 combat actions per round. --Substitute for Agility for dodging and catching projectiles. --Substitute for Intuition for initiative. -''Hyper Breath:'' Am Cold within 1 area -''Recovery:'' Supergirl's body continues absorbing solar radiation even after death. This energy may eventually return her to life making it virtually impossible to kill her. Supergirl needs an Earth like atmosphere to breath in. Her Endurance enables her to last for extended period holding her breath, but in space, she will eventually need a space suit. Her greater constitution provides little need for sleep, however eventually she will tire and require rest. -''Superhuman Senses:'' Supergirl has the following heightened senses as shown below: --Enhanced Hearing: Un --Microscopic Vision: Am --Telescopic Vision: Gd --X-Ray Vision: Un -''Power Boost:'' Supergirl can direct her bodies energies into her Strength, Flight or Speed, raising them as high as +2cs. It is an instantaneous boost and will be used when the challenge calls for it. She would normally raise +1cs, then +2cs if the initial boost is ineffective. She can boost immediately to Sh-Y if he needs too. To activate an increase she must make a Psyche FEAT. --Blue result she drops -1CS for a day. --White result she drops back to normal levels. --Green result sustains heightened rank for 1 round. --Yellow result keeps her at her heightened ranks for 1-10 turns --Red result would keep her at the new level for 1-100 turns. -''Solar Absorption and Storage:'' CL3000, that provides Supergirl with mass amounts of energy that support all her other powers and abilities. She directs this stored energy to enhance her abilities. Sunstones: Due to experiments performed by her father, Supergirl has had a small amount of sunstones implanted in her body which seem to appear when she is under red-sun light. They allow her to maintain super-powers under the red sun, she allows has the following power stunts: Equipment: None Weakness: Vulnerable to Kryptonite: Supergirl is vulnerable to the several different forms of Kryptonite. Vulnerable to Magic: Against attacks of a Magical nature, Supergirl's defensive stats are reduced to Pr (ie. Endurance, Invulnerability, etc.). She cannot use her powers or abilities to affect constructs of a Magical nature (she couldn't smash down a magical wall, or break enchanted chains with her strength). Yellow Sun Power Source: All her powers are based from solar energy of a yellow sun. If Supergirl is put on a world with a different color sun, the level of her powers gradually drops -3cs every round until they are no more. Talents: Business/Finance Computers Contacts: Superman Justice League of America Oracle Category:Hero Category:Character Category:DC Character Category:New Earth Character Category:Earth Two Character